One Prayer
by Kiri Otome
Summary: One simple prayer sends Kagome Higurashi spinning into feudal Japan with no way back. Her only chance of going home is to team up with a reluctant hanyou Inuyasha. But when it's time to go home, can she go home?


* * *

Konichiwa minna! This is my first fanfic ever! Well not ever but the other ones suck so ya.. anyways, I hope you like this one, It took me around 2 days to write since I didn't finish it in like one day and around like 4 hours- oh who cares! Here's the story!

* * *

Disclaimer: Yes I own Inuyasha! (dream bubble pops) Aww man.. that was a good dream, and no I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 1: No magical well! Just a sudden transportation!

* * *

"Let me go!!!" the girl yelled as she kicked the guy in the shins and took off. "Get that damned girl!" voices yelled.  
  
She panted as she ran towards an old alley street and turned a sharp corner to run in to a tunnel hidden by garbage, bricks and old junk.  
  
"Where the hell is that girl?"  
  
"I think she went this way!" The footsteps faded off and she let her breath out.  
  
"Gotta thank Souta for that quick hint about the garbage tunnel!" she thought. As she made her way through the tunnel, she thought to herself.  
  
"Hah! Did those fools think that they could've captured me Kagome Higurashi, escape artist extraordinaire? "She boasted at that thought.  
  
"But it's true isn't it? I'm a simple girl with a simple life. Why is that those jerks from that gang always come after me?" she pondered.  
  
"I'm tired of this..." she thought as she approached a little broken hut at the end of the tunnel when it began to rain. "I'll just take a break in this hut and go back later..." she thought sleepily and slumped down onto the floor.  
  
"I want to be free, free from this endless cycle of waking up, go to school, running away from those creeps, run home, eat, sleep and then the cycle just continues. I want to be somewhere else, somewhere else where I can be free to do what I want to do. Who am I kidding it isn't gonna happen."  
  
"Ahh!! I feel so hyper today! I'm pretty sure I could beat all those creeps up and run away too!" Kagome said aloud cheerfully. She rubbed her closed eyes and they opened.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" Kagome thought as she glanced around. She wasn't in the hut anymore she was in an open field instead.  
  
"Keh, come and catch me baka!"  
  
"Oh I will! Then you'll be sorry!" the voices reached her ears as she heard footsteps coming closer and closer and closer.  
  
"KYAAA!!!" Kagome screamed as a blurry figure brushed passed her so close that she could feel strands of his hair.  
  
"Oi, what's the matter with you wench?" The figure stopped suddenly and sped back.  
  
"YOU NEARLY RAN OVER ME AND YOU ASK ME WHAT'S WRONG???" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Be happy I didn't actually run over you."  
  
"So you were planning to?"  
  
"Look bitch, I haven't got time to talk to you."  
  
"Why? Cause you can't have a decent conversation with someone?"  
  
"No, stupid, because there's something chasing me planning to kill me maybe? Or are you to fucking stupid to know?"  
  
"If it kills you, I'll be jumping for joy!"  
  
"Watch your mouth or I'll have to kill you!"  
  
"Try to kill me then!"  
  
"Fine!" the stranger, said flexing its hands and apparently the guy had claws. So what's a girl supposed to do when she's scared? Scream.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Kagome.  
  
"Holy shit! My poor ears!" the guy said clamping his hands over his ears, which were on top of his head and cringed at the loudness of her screaming. She was screaming her head off like a banshee.  
  
"STOP FUCKING YELLING!! YOU"RE GOING TO MAKE ME DEAF!!" he bellowed over her voice.  
  
She actually stopped and took a good look at the guy. He has dog ears. He sits like a dog. He looks like a puppy! But the dog ears were too much! They were so cute! Her hand raised up a bit to maybe feel the ears but then her common sense kicked in. "What are you doing? This is the guy who threatened to kill you! Snap out of it!!"  
  
"Why? So you can kill me?" she retorted.  
  
"Who could? With your damn screaming, you could kill a horde of demons! Your voice is that bad! Now I'd hate to hear you sing!"  
  
"Want another dose?"  
  
He never got a chance to reply cause the huge demon that was following him appeared and swiped at him, sending him flying into a tree. Then turned its head towards Kagome who was sitting on the ground looking up at it with huge shocked eyes. "Holy shit! This thing's huge!" she thought.  
  
"Can you kill this thing?! It's gonna eat us up!" She yelled towards the crumpled figure. The guy's head snapped up and yelled back.  
  
"Why should I? I'll just let him eat you up first THEN I'll kill it so I can kill both of you that are pain in the ass! So just smile and pretend it's daily thing ok?" the guy drawled.  
  
Kagome bit back a retort. "Great... this guy hates my guts, I'm stuck here with an obnoxious idiot and a huge piece of crap and I'm supposed to smile?" Then it hit her.  
  
"Hey you! Are you THAT weak that you can't kill the demon and me? You can only kill one?" She taunted.  
  
"No! I'll prove to you that I can kill this thing AND kill you! I'll kill this thing first than I'll kill you so be prepared!" he shot back. He got up and sped past Kagome and headed towards the huge demon.  
  
"Gotta love reverse psychology!" she thought with satisfaction.  
  
"DIE YOU BASTARD!!!! SANKONTESSOU!!!!" He yelled as he sliced the demon into 4 pieces and it groaned with defeat.  
  
"Keh! See! I can so beat it and now its- Huh?" he stopped in mid sentence to see that Kagome had run away. "Damn bitch." He cursed and shot after her following her scent.  
  
Kagome ran as hard as she could away from the two demons fighting. "I need to find my house! Now!" she thought and ran. But then she tripped and fell forwards just as another demon came swooping down to kill her. She looked up and couldn't find her voice and just sat there and covered her head. Then all of a sudden an image flashed in her mind.  
  
"Hijin Ketsusou!" as the demon vanished into mini particles of lights.  
  
"Oi bitch," he said. "you ran away you coward."  
  
Kagome looked up. "Oh great... I was going to be killed by that demon only another demon that wants to kill me killed that demon. Just great... either way I'm dead." She thought. "Might as well talk to him to see if I can weasel my way out of this one."  
  
"Hey, do you know a place that is really dark with only a tiny ball of light being suspended on a string on a frame?" she asked.  
  
He froze and looked at her. "Why do you ask?"  
  
She shifted uneasily against his gaze. "Well right before I was going to be killed by that demon, I saw that dark place, the thing was glowing and then you came along and killed the thing and the image vanished. I was wondering if that was a portal towards home." She whispered.  
  
"That's...That's the Shikon no Tama!" he thought.  
  
"Where is it?! Tell me now or I'll run you through with my claws!!" he threatened.  
  
"How should I know? That's why I asked you dumbass!" she glared at him as her shyness evaporated in 2 seconds.  
  
"Keh. You're not from here are you?"  
  
"Why? You think I am?" she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Hey there's a community! She said overjoyed but then frowned. "This isn't my town... but it's better than no civilization I guess..."  
  
She raced towards the village with the dog boy on her heels.  
  
"Hey you! You still haven't answered me yet! Get back here!"

* * *

"I SAID GET BACK HERE!!!" For one human girl she could run pretty fast down a hill without tripping over her own feet.  
  
"What is all the racket?" An old lady peered out from her window.  
  
"We don't know Kaede-sama, but it is very loud." A villager remarked.  
  
Then in a rush of feet, yells and dustclouds, the two came hurtling right past the old lady and the villager.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!! I NEED TO KILL YOU!"  
  
"NOT IN YOUR DREAMS DOGBOY!!"  
  
And the two continued this running around in a circle until one of them stopped. Since it looked like neither of them were going to stop for a while, the old lady went and got a rosary from her hut and placed it in front of the blurring figure and held it firmly. And as planned, the red blur had the rosary slipped on but nearly yanked the old lady off her feet till he realized there was something on his neck.  
  
"What the hell is this?!" the boy stopped and tried yanking the rosary off.  
  
Kagome not realizing he had stopped still ran that circle until she saw the boy in front of her. "Ok I'll just run around hi- wait a minute! If he's there and there's nobody behind me that means..." Then it clicked.  
  
"CRAAAP!"  
  
WHAM  
  
Kagome had just run into dogboy.  
  
"Why did you run into me wench!"  
  
"Well sorry, I thought that you were still chasing me."  
  
"Look before you run. It's not THAT hard to do."  
  
As the two began arguing once again, the old lady grew tired and decided to step in.  
  
"Where are you two from?" the old lady asked.  
  
(A/N: I'm pretty sure you know that this is Kaede and for this fic I'm NOT gonna do the "ye" and "thy" and all that crap for her. It sometimes screws up my poor brain. Heh..)  
  
The two stopped bickering to look at the old lady.  
  
"So where you two from?" she repeated the question.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome said, replying to the question with a question.  
  
"Keh! That's Kaede-baba. And speaking of Kaede-baba... WHY IS THERE A FRIGGIN ROSARY ON ME?!!???!" Dogboy yelled.  
  
"You need to be controlled! You can't be wandering around killing and scaring every person in sight!" Kaede scolded him like he was a little child. Then she turned to face Kagome.  
  
"My name is Kaede as you know and I suppose you had this demon scare you?" Kaede asked.  
  
"No, he actually saved me from 2 demons but threatened to kill me as well so..." Kagome trailed off.  
  
"Hey! I don't know your name! What is your name?:"  
  
"Keh."  
  
"What? "Keh" is your name?" Kagome got a bit confused.  
  
"No it's Inuyasha, as in I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A. Inuyasha!" he spelt it out like she was a 3 year old or something.  
  
"I can hear perfectly well you know."  
  
And once again the bickering started.  
  
"Kagome, since Inuyasha seems to stick to you no matter what, I think it will be best to control him." Kaede said.  
  
This stopped both of them in their tracks, one of them in horror and the other one in utter bliss.  
  
"Really? How?" Kagome asked hurriedly.  
  
"YOU WILL NOT CONTROL ME WENCH!! YOU WON'T!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Quite simple, you need to say a word that can subdue him and then he will be partially controlled. "Kaede explained.  
  
"Ok..." she thought then something in her brain went, "whrr, whrrr, bling!!!" "I got it!!" she yelled.  
  
"Osuwari!!"  
  
WHAM  
  
"#(&$)!&!#&$!!!!" Inuyasha cursed as he face planted into the ground.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FO-"  
  
"OSUWARI!  
  
WHAM  
  
"(#&%!&#%&!!!!!!!"  
  
"Kagome, may I speak to you?" Kaede asked, then eyed Inuyasha warily. "In private."  
  
As Kaede walked away with Kagome in tow into the hut, Inuyasha stealthily sneaked behind them until,  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome began off too sugary sweet. "Osuwari."  
  
WHAM  
  
"(&#!%&%#$!"  
  
"So what did you want?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Did you see the Shikon no Tama?"  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The Shikon no Tama."  
  
"I'm not sure but I did have a vision of some sort. It was a glowing ball, hidden in a dark place. And all of a sudden it disappeared!" Kagome explained.  
  
"Then it is true, you are a miko."  
  
"A miko? I'm not sure about that, I only live at a shrine, I'm not exactly a priestess."  
  
"And my earlier question, where are you from?" Kaede asked.  
  
"I suppose from the future. This is Japan right?"  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Well, you are a quite powerful miko, so I guess I'll bring you to the area where the Shikon is located." Kaede replied.  
  
"Sure..." Kagome said uncertainly. "But why does Inuyasha want it?"  
  
Kaede sighed. "Inuyasha is a hanyou. (A/N: Hanyou=Half-demon. Simple ne?) He wishes to use the Shikon to become a full demon. The Shikon can grant any wish to the user, so that is why many evil people and demons alike want to have it. A holy barrier was created around it so only those of pure heart can enter. I f the barrier itself was destroyed, the world would be in chaos!" Kaede explained.  
  
"I see." Kagome said absorbing all the information.  
  
"But Inuyasha isn't evil at heart, he's just lonely and he can be quite the companion sometimes, so don't be that rough on him."  
  
"I will Kaede-baachan!"  
  
As the two came out of the hut, they saw Inuyasha sulking on the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hmm? What?"  
  
"Looks like we'll be travelling together for only a couple more hours or days."  
  
And all Kagome received was a glare and returned it with a smile.

* * *

So how was this chapter? Wow! 12 pages! So did you like this chapter? Tell me in a review please! I guess the more reviews I get, the more inspiration I'll get to write the next chapter! If you hate this fic, tell me also and I'll debate whether or not to continue it.  
  
Well, Bye!  
  
- Kiri Otome 


End file.
